Love
by ceruleanday
Summary: Bagi Kirishima Touka, cinta adalah melepaskan dan menyambut yang baru. Bagi Mado Akira, cinta adalah hal kompleks. Bagi Sasaki Haise, cinta tak memiliki definisi jelas. Dan bagi Arima Kishou, cinta adalah saling menutup luka bersama tak peduli inti atom yang mendarahdaging di dirimu. Happy FID!


**Summary :** _cinta dari berbagai perspektif. Dari sisi seorang 'aku' dan 'mereka'. Bagi Kirishima Touka, cinta adalah melepaskan dan menyambut yang baru. Bagi Mado Akira, cinta adalah hal kompleks. Bagi Sasaki Haise, cinta tak memiliki definisi jelas. Dan bagi Arima Kishou, cinta adalah saling menutup luka bersama tak peduli inti atom yang mendarahdaging di dirimu._

 _Contains some spoiler from :re. If you haven't read :re, then this story below may give you extra confusing state._

 **Anyway, Happy FID!**

* * *

 **Tokyo Ghoul © Ishida Sui**

 **Love**

 _ **by**_ **Leon**

 **[** this fanfiction is pure for fun works and never intended to take profit from it **]**

* * *

 **Kirishima Touka**

 **October, 23** **rd**

Cinta.

Sesuatu yang abstrak.

Entahlah.

Satu-satunya cinta sejati yang kukenal hingga detik ini hanyalah ayahku.

Tak lama, ayahku berakhir dengan kesia-siaan di penghujung hidupnya. Sebagai ghoul di mata para pemburu.

Namun, cinta di mata ayahku adalah aku dan adikku.

Aku melihat bentuk lain dari cinta yang teramat aneh dari mata orang ini.

Tidak. Dia bukan manusia. Tapi, ia jua tidaklah hidup untuk menanggung beban sebagai sosok yang terlahir dari orang tua ghoul. Yang aku tahu, selama delapanbelas tahun hidupnya ia pernah menyesap rasanya menjadi bagian dari ekosistem yang selalu kami incar. Habitat mereka terbilang cukup luas tetapi mereka bukan lagi si pemegang kunci puncak rantai makanan.

Aku membuka jendela : _re_ dan menghirup udara pagi yang lembut. Semilir aroma bunga ikut tercium bersamaan dengan seduhan kopi. Nishiki, seperti biasa, kebiasaan barunya adalah mengekori langkahku dan meminta untuk menjadi orang pertama yang membuka pintu kafe. Ia mengingatkanku pada ayahku yang lemah dan sekaligus kuat. Sosok ghoul yang menghargai kehidupan manusia sebagaimana ia tak ingin menelan mereka dalam nafas yang masih teruntai. Pengalaman itu mengajariku banyak hal. Terutama tentang kehidupan. Bahwa, sekecil apapun makhluk yang kau temui, ada jutaan cerita dalam memori mereka. Tubuh akan sirna, namun di balik kerlipan mata terdapat memoar yang hanya kau lihat melalui kacamata seorang ghoul.

Aku mengingat kedatangannya. Bersama pria itu. Aku tahu pria itu dapat dengan mudah menebas leherku dalam hitungan sepersekian detik. Tidak memersilakanku untuk mengambil nafas terlebih dahulu. Kevakuman dalam jeda minim tidak berlangsung lama. Sejenak ia menatapku lama dan mengangguk takzim. Sesuatu yang abnormal _hidup_ dalam diri pria ini.

Pria itu. Ada ketidaksempurnaan di balik sosoknya yang kelam. Semua memanggilnya sang dewa kematian. Ia membawa banyak kematian untuk kami tangisi di Anteiku. Ah, mungkin. Aku tak tahu. Yang lebih kupedulikan adalah bagaimana reaksi Kaneki pada pria itu. Mereka—terlihat sangat akrab. Dan, mata bocah malang ini tak lagi selurus dahulu. Sudah terlalu banyak hal yang sulit tertebak lagi.

Nishiki- _sialan_ mengataiku bodoh dan gila. Aku menceritakan kedatangan Kaneki yang kini berubah identitas menjadi Haise Sasaki ke : _re_. Awalnya, ia mengajak tiga pengikut yang disebutnya sebagai murid. Ia adalah guru yang baik—aku tahu itu. Walaupun mereka menyebut diri mereka adalah keluarga, mata Kaneki tidak berkata demikian. Ia masih menginginkan memorinya yang dahulu. Tentang Anteiku. Tentang Yoshimura- _san_. Tentang Irimi, Koma, lalu…

"Ah, Ki-Kirishima- _san_?"

" _Ano.._. pesananmu, Sasaki- _san._ Secangkir _Americano_ tanpa gula dan _frappe latte._ "

Kulihat ada yang aneh dengan kelopak matanya. Sedikit sembab. Aku baru saja meninggalkannya beberapa menit dan entah apa yang membuatnya seperti itu. Aku mengalihkan pandang, melirik Arima Kishou. Tak ada yang berubah dari sikapnya.

"Seperti biasa, kopi buatan : _re_ adalah yang terbaik. Kurasa, aku menitikkan air mata lagi. _Gomen_. Haha."

Kau mengelus dagumu untuk menutupi kebohongan. Hideyoshi mengatakan hal itu padaku. Kini, kau melakukannya lagi. Jika saja aku lebih kuat, aku bisa menarikmu kembali saat ini juga. Tetapi, aku tahu. Senyum dan tawa yang kau lepaskan pada sosok di depanmu terlihat jauh lebih nyata. Aku tak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutan di wajahku.

Bocah itu menangis tapi ia jua tertawa. Begitu lepas.

Apakah itu artinya _kau_ kini jauh lebih bahagia, _ne_ Kaneki?

Apakah ini saatnya mengucapkan selamat tinggal secara formal padamu? Pada Anteiku. Pada masa lalumu?

Tanganku tremor. Buru-buru kuletakkan nampan ini ke atas meja mereka. Menyembunyikan wajahku. Tertahan saat suara berat sang _reaper_ membuatku menoleh cepat.

" _Arigatou_. Aromanya sangat enak. Kurasa Haise lagi-lagi memberiku masukan yang bagus."

" _Souka? Yokatta ne_."

Aku turut mengembangkan simpul di bibirku. Melihat pemuda yang dahulu pernah singgah dalam memoriku. Entah perasaan apa yang tumbuh di hatiku berkat eksistensinya. Dahulu aku pernah membencinya dan kini aku tak paham bagaimana mengartikan perasaan ini lagi.

Semuanya telah berubah. Baik ia, aku dan semuanya.

Kuberi ia senyum terbaikku lagi. Walau hatiku masih dipenuhi kebimbangan.

"Ki-Kirishima- _san_?"

"Maaf. Sepertinya aku terkena alergi serbuk bunga. Permisi, akan kuambilkan tambahan krim untuk kopi temanmu, tuan."

Ya. Saat itu aku berbohong dengan alasan yang paling buruk. Musim semi telah berakhir.

Berlari adalah hal yang paling mudah untuk dilakukan. Tanpa disadari, aku hanya diam mematung di balik pintu dapur dan membiarkan dentuman ini untuk kembali stabil. Aku membenci diriku. Aku selalu membenci diriku yang tak bisa melakukan hal berguna. Bahkan, hanya untuk mengatakan—

' _Jangan pergi. Kumohon._ '

Pertanyaan Yoriko dua hari lalu bermunculan kembali. Sekelebat-sekelebat kata dalam kalimat yang diucapnya pelan padaku.

' _Aku… ingin mencintai sesosok ghoul yang kini adalah sahabatku.'_

Airmataku tidak berhenti menetes.

Anteiku telah tiada.

Kaneki Ken ikut terkubur bersama masa lalu itu.

Aku kembali bangkit dan menghela nafas lega.

Sejak saat itu, aku membuat sebuah keputusan besar.

' _Ne, Touka-chan, apakah mencintai spesies yang berbeda adalah suatu kesalahan?'_

Kaneki Ke—bukan—Sasaki Haise akan hidup seperti dirinya saat ini. Kebahagiaannya adalah hal utama dari segalanya. Bukan untukku.

Di pertemuan berikutnya, ia mengajak pria itu. Untuk kedua kalinya. Pria dengan sejuta misteri di balik mineral biji matanya. Aku tak bisa mengoyak apapun di sana. Yang terlihat hanyalah senyum yang tak kunjung surut di bibir dan pelupuk mata Haise Sasaki.

Bocah malang itu telah menemukan apa yang dicarinya. Maka, lepaskanlah.

' _Tersenyumlah,_ _Touka-chan.'_

* * *

 **Sasaki Haise et Arima Kishou**

 **October, 19** **th**

"Suhu di luar mulai menurun beberapa derajat, Haise. Kau bisa memakai salah satu mantelku di dalam lemari jika _warmer_ apartemen tidak cukup membuat tubuhmu hangat."

Pria itu bernama Arima Kishou. Gerakan sekecil apapun yang dilakukannya bernilai keanggunan dalam bentuk tak bermateri. Ia sibuk mengeratkan kerah dasi miliknya di depan cermin setinggi tubuhnya. Bayangan yang terefleksi dari si cermin memerlihatkan seorang pemuda dengan surai gradasi yang tengah duduk di tepi ranjang. Entah sejak kapan keduanya dapat berlindung di satu atap yang sama. Sejauh yang teringat dalam memori Haise, misi _topeng ghoul_ yang diproklamirkan olehnya beberapa minggu lalu berjalan kurang mulus. Di akhir kisah, ia menyadari satu hal penting mengenai identitasnya yang sempat hilang. Mata kelabunya menepi ke tempat lain. Di atas sebuah buffet yang sepi. Arima tak membuang topeng _ghoul_ itu dan malah menyimpannya sewaktu-waktu pemuda itu ingin mengingatnya kembali.

Ia masih mengenakan kaus dan _boxer_ pinjaman. Tak berniat menggerakkan sedikitpun tubuhnya.

Dua malam sebelumnya adalah masa-masa terberat yang harus dijalaninya. Tetapi, permintaan Arima Kishou adalah suatu kemutlakan yang sah. Washuu Yoshitoki memberinya izin atas kuasa yang terlalu mengherankan. Sebagian besar _special class_ dan jajarannya menolak keinginan pria berpostur tegap itu. Usaha mengambil alih kesadaran Haise Sasaki si _centipede_ kategori SSS bukanlah perkara biasa. Terlebih, provokasi _Aogiri_ memberi dampak besar bagi Haise yang sudah terlalu banyak dilingkupi tanya. Hati dan _kaneki_ kecil dalam dirinya memberontak. Penenang sel RC tidak lagi berpengaruh. Sudah saatnya memberi cap tegas untuk eksistensi setengah ghoul-setengah manusia yang dahulu bernama Kaneki Ken ini. Akan tetapi, Arima Kishou menantang _Owl_. Di tengah-tengah hingar bingar pergolakan sengit antara ghoul dan _doves_ , pria dengan warna salju itu melangkah tak gentar.

Pertarungannya adalah sebuah kemenangan dalam tangis darah. Jahitan di tubuhnya tidak terhitung jumlahnya, namun taruhannya membuahkan hasil. Haise kembali untuknya.

Sebagai Kaneki Ken.

Dua malam itu Kaneki Ken mencari celah untuk hidup. Arima menjawab konfrontasi itu dengan merelakan sedikit dagingnya. Untuk bocah malang ini.

" _Gomen_."

"Aku sudah menelpon lab. Dokter akan datang sendiri kemari untuk memeriksa kondisimu."

Arima berbicara seolah tak mendengar cicit kecil Haise.

"A-Arima- _sa—_ "

"Ia juga akan membawakan persediaan nutrisimu."

"A-aku—"

"Aku harus ke _hq_. Yoshitoki- _san_ memintaku untuk melaporkan kondisi terkinimu saat ini."

"Ke-kenapa aku—"

"Jika ada apa-apa, kau kuberi akses untuk menghubungi Mado. Dengan catatan, kau harus bersikap baik padanya."

"…"

"Ruang perpustakaan tidak terkunci. Kau bisa ke sana kapanpun kau mau. Aku akan pulang membawa beberapa buku dari _chateau_. Yonebayashi menghubungiku berkali-kali semalam. Ia ingin menemuimu tapi kondisimu sekarang menjadi alasan mengapa aku harus membatasi komunikasimu dengan _Quinx_."

Bibir Haise bergetar. Selaput tipis dalam rongga mulutnya berdarah. Ia bisa mengecap rasa asin yang aneh. Tangisnya tertahan di kerongkongan. Sulit sekali untuk tetap bertahan seperti dirinya dahulu. Tidak. Ia tetap Kaneki Ken yang bertransformasi seluruhnya menjadi sosok yang lebih sempurna. Kafka menyebutnya para _crossbreed*_ dan ia adalah salah satu dari makhluk unik itu. Arima masih memunggunginya. Memandang jauh dari balik cermin.

"Kenapa—"

"…"

"Kenapa—kau tidak memasukkanku dalam _Cochlea*_? Kenapa kaumembiarkanku berada di sini? Kenapa—"

Pria bersurai salju itu berbalik tanpa menggerakkan tungkainya. Tatapannya tak pernah lepas dari sosok kecil Haise yang beringsut. Memeluk diri seolah-olah tak ada lagi perlindungan yang layak didapatkannya dari dunia yang sudah hancur ini. Kelembutan ada di tiap kedipan biji kelabunya. Sewarna dengan milik Haise di kala ia masih manusia.

"Karena kau sama sepertiku. Dibenci."

Haise mengangkat wajahnya perlahan. Mendengar jawaban sang dewa kematian walau air mata mulai merenggut kebahagiaannya.

"Katakan padaku, Haise, setelah kau mengingat segalanya. Bahkan saat IXA menembus bola matamu. Mengapa kau tak lari dan bersekutu dengan ghoul-ghoul di masa lalumu itu? Mengapa kau melangkah ke arahku malam itu? Aku hanya bertaruh satu hal pada _Owl_. Jika ia menang, Aogiri bisa mendapatkanmu kembali. Saat semuanya kembali tenang, mereka mendekatimu, menginginkamu, dan mengingatkanmu untuk menjadi Kaneki Ken. Kau justru—bisa membunuhku saat itu."

Memutar memoar bukanlah keahlian Haise kali ini. Berulang kali ia diberi ingatan baru tentang kehidupannya sebagai investigator CCG. Pembasmi ghoul di jantung negara Nippon. Yang dahulunya adalah seorang pembenci terhadap pembunuh—ghoul. Yamori menunjukkan kepadanya sebuah kekuatan yang harus dilalui dengan rasa sakit dan ia terlatih sejak saat itu untuk memperkuat kemampuannya sebagai ghoul. Disadarinya atau tidak, ia tumbuh menjadi monster.

Saat _doves_ mengakhiri kisahnya sebagai si _eyepatch_ , Arima Kishou hadir menjadi eksekutor utama. Di bawah terowongan air bernama V14. Namun, Arima Kishou menginginkan Kaneki Ken untuk hidup. Lebih daripada sesosok manusia yang dibuang eksistensinya. Ia melihat dirinya melalui sosok _kakujaa_ Kaneki saat ia menceritakan patahan Ainu*. Mengenai kematian dan dewa kematian yang rupawan. Pria itu ingin mencabik-cabik kesedihan yang melingkupi pemuda malang ini. Memberinya satu kali kesempatan tak peduli anggapan miring rekan kerjanya. Ia mengingat bagaimana Fura Taishi nyaris menampar wajahnya begitu ia membawa tubuh letih sang _eyepatch._ Dalam dekapan seorang _reaper_ , Kaneki Ken telah mengalami metamorfosis.

Arima segera tersadarkan dengan realita jika Haise Sasaki yang dibentuknya akan mencari-cari siapa yang hidup duapuluh tahun lalu dalam tubuhnya. Sudah saatnya mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Namun, pemuda itu tetap memilih dirinya. Sepahit apapun, sesakit apapun—Haise Sasaki adalah milik Arima Kishou.

"Arima- _san…_ "

Kaki-kakinya berusaha memapah. Rasa dingin bercampur hangat membuatnya kebingungan. Tubuhnya gemetar hebat, efek kelabilan emosi dan kondisi fisik. Jemari-jemarinya yang keriput mencari-cari pondasi yang kokoh. Memegang erat ujung kemeja yang selalu meliuk rapi di tubuh sang _shinigami_. Arima tak memberi penolakan. Ia menyambut lengan-lengan kurus Haise melingkari tubuhnya. Terdiam saat pemuda itu menyandarkan dahinya di punggung bidang Arima Kishou.

Rasa basah tidak dikhawatirkannya. Ia melihat betapa sosok kecil ini adalah manusia seutuhnya. Ego miliknya berjalan sebagaimana mestinya. Arima Kishou tersenyum. Membiarkan kedamaian ini melingkupi keduanya.

" _Gomen. Gomen. Gomennasai._ "

Sang _reaper_ paham untuk apa kata maaf itu ditujukan. Darah tak lagi tercium nyiur di otot-otot lengan miliknya. Setelah dijahit dan diberi medikasi antibiotika, ia yakin akan kembali sehat. Hanya masalah kecil tentu. Ia pernah mengalami hal yang lebih buruk daripada ini. Koori Ui menjadi saksi perjuangan Arima Kishou di masa-masa Haise Sasaki terbentuk. Sekalipun pemuda setengah ghoul itu bertanya, Koori tak bisa menyimpan benci. Ia hanya terheran dengan keputusan Arima yang terbilang penuh resiko.

Cinta sungguh aneh, pikirnya.

' _Kita sama-sama terluka. Kita sama-sama… makhluk yang mencari sesuatu untuk menutup luka itu. Tak peduli spesies apa yang telah mendarahdaging di diri kita.'_

* * *

 **Kirishima Touka et Kosaka Yoriko**

 **October, 21** **st**

"Apakah mencintai spesies yang berbeda itu salah?"

Gadis itu berjengit dari konsentrasinya. Walau separuh pandangannya tertutup buram oleh poni-poni halus yang tak buru-buru ingin diguntingnya, ia bisa melihat jelas ekspresi Yoriko ketika membuat monolog di balik bukunya sendiri. Mereka saling berhadapan dengan pembatas tiga buah buku setebal lima senti, namun tidak berarti kesenjangan percakapan membuat mereka tidak bisa berinteraksi satu sama lain. Si gadis berambut biru gelap mengangkat dagunya, menghentikan gerakan di jemarinya, lalu menghela nafas panjang.

"Kali ini kau belajar soal filsafat, _ne_?"

Yoriko mengudikkan bahu. Tak yakin dengan jawabannya sendiri. "Aku hanya mereka-reka tentang banyak hal. Kau tahu, salah satu pengunjung di kafe _bakery_ tempatku magang adalah sepasang kekasih. Mereka berdua akan datang setiap sore tepat di akhir pekan. Hal ini sudah berlangsung selama lima minggu belakangan dan aku selalu ada di setiap kedatangan mereka. Lalu, aku mengamati hal aneh. Mereka selalu memesan sepiring _éclair_ dan dua cangkir kopi pekat. Aku menunggu hingga salah satu dari mereka mencicipi _éclair_ itu. Dan _yap,_ si pria tak pernah memakan apapun."

Perihal masalah _ghoul_ yang dihadapi si gadis yang menyimak Yoriko berbicara tampaknya sudah bukan rahasia lagi baginya. Ia berjanji memberitahukan detil apapun mengenai identitasnya pada gadis berparas manis itu. Mereka telah memegang janji persahabatan selama ia mengenali pendidikan formal di tengah-tengah manusia. Berbagi banyak kisah dan canda. Bisa disimpulkan jika Yoriko mengetahui kondisi _khusus_ gadis itu jauh sebelum ia berniat 'tuk menceritakannya sendiri.

"Kau mencurigai si pria adalah… _ghoul_?" cicit Touka. Si gadis berambut biru dongker.

"Semacam itu. Tapi, itu bukan masalah lagi, 'kan?"

Touka menggiring alisnya meninggi sesenti. Tak paham mengapa Yoriko dapat dengan mudah memutuskan hal sepenting itu tanpa banyak cecaran dan tanya. " _Yeah,_ mungkin."

Suara buku yang nasibnya telah usai akibat kebosanan si pembaca membuat Touka kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya. Kini, ia melihat lurus-lurus ke arah sahabatnya itu. Menerka-nerka jenis pertanyaan apa lagi yang ingin dilemparinya. Justru, Yoriko membalas tatapan Touka dengan keengganan. Ia membawa kedua fokusnya pada sampul buku yang baru saja diakhirinya.

"Touka- _chan,_ aku—aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu. Aku—"

Detik berikutnya, Kirishima Touka akhirnya memahami mengapa gadis berambut kuning stroberi itu mencecarinya dengan urusan cinta berbeda spesies.

* * *

 **Sasaki Haise et Mado Akira**

 **October, 23** **rd**

"Merindukanku?"

Haise menarik gagang porselen pintu apartemen bernomor 13 itu. Ia menyondongkan wajahnya, melirik ke kiri dan kanan, dan memastikan tak ada siapapun yang mengikuti si wanita berbalut mantel bulu pendek. Jelas ia tergolong wanita yang super sibuk, mengingat ia tak pernah repot memilih warna dan gaya untuk awal musim gugur. Rambut pirangnya selalu tertata rapi—adalah salah satu kelebihan si wanita walau ia terlihat buas untuk ukuran investigator berusia muda. Setelah menghela nafas lega, si rambut gradasi monokrom membuka daun pintu lebih lebar. Memersilakan si tamu untuk masuk. Menyapa dengan senyum pias.

"Kau tampak lebih sehat. Arima tidak memberimu latihan ekstra, 'kan? Kau butuh banyak istirahat."

"Haha. Ya. Aku yang memintanya sebenarnya."

"Hm. Begitu?"

"Kau ingin minum apa, Akira- _sa—_ "

Si wanita memotong cepat-cepat setelah menenggerkan mantelnya di kapstok. Tidak segera duduk di sofa yang ditawarkan Haise dan malah memeriksa si pemuda dengan mata telanjang. "Oke, kau baik. Tidak. Aku tidak akan lama. Kalau haus, aku selalu tahu di mana pria tanpa ekspresi itu menyembunyikan _brendi-_ nya."

Haise terkekeh kecil. Ia masih menunggu. "Jadi?"

"Aku menunggu telponmu, Haise, tapi sepertinya akulah yang harus datang kemari tanpa diminta. _Jeez_ , aku merasa terluka."

"A-ah itu… soalnya…"

"Bukan masalah. Ya, aku tahu. Aku takkan repot-repot datang kemari hanya untuk melepas rindu denganmu. Terlalu picisan. Yonebayashi menerorku dan menyuruhku untuk mengunjungi _chateau_. Ada titipan darinya."

"Un." Mata Haise dipenuhi dengan ketidakyakinan. Ia tampak ingin menanyakan sesuatu tapi urung diucapkannya.

"Jangan bertanya soal _itu_ , Haise. Aku tahu kau kerap menyalahkan dirimu hingga kau tiba di satu titik tergelap. Masa lalu hanyalah masa lalu. Aku sudah terlalu letih untuk membicarakan apa yang hilang dan pergi dari diriku. Secara singkat bisa kukatakan bahwa aku juga baik-baik saja."

Si pemuda menggaruk buku-buku jemarinya demi mengurangi kegelisahan. Ia tak berani menatap lurus saat Akira Mado berusaha mengamatinya lekat-lekat. Wanita itu mendekatinya, melipat lengan, dan tersenyum. Seolah tak terjadi apa-apa di antara keduanya. Haise menemukan kesedihan yang kian menumpuk di tiap kerlip biji mata Akira mengerling. Namun, tak ada kebencian di sana. Ia semakin mengutuk dirinya.

"Kau tahu, rasa sakit mungkin bisa mengubah seseorang. Takizawa menunjukkan hal itu padaku. Tak bisa dipungkiri, aku memang ingin meneriakkan banyak hal pada takdir. Tetapi, inilah pekerjaan kita. Jika saja ayahku masih hi— _tidak_ —" Akira maju lagi selangkah. Menatap Haise lebih intens. Ia mengangkat tangan menepuk pundak pemuda itu keras-keras. "—walau rasa sakit itu kian menerpa, masih ada dua orang di dunia ini yang kutahu takkan berubah. Aku tahu kebencian dua arah semacam ini takkan bisa menyelesaikan apa-apa di antara manusia dan ghoul. Mendiang ayahku membunuh ayah dan ibu Fueguchi dan putri mereka membalas dendam atas kematian kedua orang tuanya." Buku-buku jemari Akira mengeras. Ia meremas pundak Haise dalam kekalutan. "Aku sudah kehilangan banyak hal dan aku tidak ingin lagi kehilangan lebih dari pada itu."

Kalimat terakhir yang terucap dari bibir si wanita adalah konklusi dari seluruh beban di hatinya.

"Akira- _san_."

Haise meletakkan kembali dua lengan Akira ke samping tubuhnya yang bergetar. Tapi, tak ada tangis di balik kerutan wajahnya. Wanita ini memupuk tegar dan menjadikannya tameng untuknya menghadapi realita. Sesuatu yang Haise ingat pada sosok bernama Kirishima Touka.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkan siapa-siapa. Aku janji."

"Pfft. Jangan mengumbar janji yang kau sendiri tak bisa pegang seumur hidupmu, _first rank_ Sasaki. Kau berhak atas opsi untuk hidupmu. Jika kau sudah bosan menjadi dirimu yang sekarang, kau mungkin bisa bernostalgia."

Pemuda itu mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi. "Kudengar… di Distrik 1 ada kedai kopi enak. Salah satu anak buahmu di _chateau_ meributkan hal itu padaku kemarin. Ah, hampir saja lupa. Ini, titipan dari Yonebayashi. Ia menangis semalam suntuk, kau tahu. Ia benar-benar ingin bertemu denganmu."

"Ah. Sampaikan permohonan maafku pada Saiko- _chan_. Dan juga yang lain. Jujur, aku tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa saat menghadapi mereka sekarang. Kupikir mereka sudah membenciku."

"Dasar melankolis. Tak hanya Yonebayashi yang menangisi dirimu, Haise. Mereka semua, para _Quinx_ , menginginkanmu kembali ke _chateau_. Katakan padaku, apa yang menghalangimu untuk melihat dunia luar lagi, hm? Apa aturan si tanpa ekspresi itu? Aku bisa mengaturnya kalau kau mau."

Haise tertawa kecut. "Ah-haha. Kurasa itu tak mungkin, Akira- _san_. Arima- _san_ hanya menjalankan tugasnya dengan baik. Aku tahu itu satu-satunya cara agar aku tidak lagi… berubah _berserk_."

"Ingat kata-kataku ini, Haise Sasaki. CCG membuatmu terikat akan sesuatu. Suka atau tidak, inilah dunia di mana kita melangkah. Aku masih membuat diriku meyakini hal yang sedikit melenceng dari aturan-aturan itu. Aku menghabiskan seluruh hidupku hanya untuk tunduk pada apa yang buku-buku itu katakan padaku. Menjadi kuat dan membenci adalah kunci utama untuk menang. Bagaimana jika semua itu salah? Bagaimana jika—ghoul dan manusia dapat hidup dalam satu ekosistem yang sama? Bagaimana jika aturan-aturan itu tak berlaku lagi saat ini?"

Perjumpaan Akira Mado untuk pertama kalinya dengan _floppy_ adalah poin awal baginya kembali menyusun ideologi. Ia tak pernah hidup untuk cinta. Namun, lagi-lagi sesuatu yang abstrak itu membuktikan hal aneh padanya. Amon Kotaro ada untuknya. Walau kini sudah terlalu terlambat untuknya merasakan cinta, ia masih berusaha meraba-raba. Menerka-nerka di balik kepahitan.

Akira Mado mencintai Amon Kotaro melebihi dari apa yang ia tahu di dunia ini.

Satu hal yang takkan pernah pupus meskipun tamparan kenyataan membuatnya tersungkur dalam genangan darah. Sekalipun Amon Kotaro bukanlah lagi manusia seutuhnya.

Haise Sasaki melepas senyum terbaiknya. Menyadari kejadian demi kejadian akhir-akhir ini telah mengubah banyak orang di sekelilingnya.

"Arima- _san_ mengatakan hal ini padaku."

"Huh?"

" _Apakah kita membutuhkan nama dan identitas untuk saling menutupi luka? Spesies dan gender tidak berlaku untuk hal ini. Walau terkadang norma akan mengikuti dari belakang._ Yah, semacam itu. Haha."

Akira terdiam beberapa saat. Menyimak kata-kata Haise yang terbilang tidak biasa baginya.

Detik berikutnya, ia tertawa lepas.

" _A-ano,_ Akira- _san_?"

"Tak kusangka seorang _reaper_ CCG bisa mengatakan hal semacam itu. Aku benar-benar terkejut." ucapnya yang diakhiri dengan kekehan ringan. Wanita itu merogoh sesuatu dari balik tas tangan miliknya. Bunyi krincingan membuat Haise tertegun lama. "Pakai mobilku. Kejar pria itu dan ajak dia ke Distrik 1. Traktir ia secangkir kopi dan sampaikan salamku padanya. Dan ah—"

Wanita berambut pirang itu tak pernah butuh izin siapapun untuk memasuki wilayah Arima Kishou, terutama dapur. Si pemuda yang kebingungan mengekor dari belakang dan menunggu hingga Akira menemukan apa yang dicarinya di sepanjang lemari.

" _Yatta._ Satu hal yang harus kau pelajari dari Arima Kishou adalah ia selalu menyembunyikan _brendi_ keluaran Paris miliknya di dalam lemari perkakas. Bersiap-siaplah _first rank_ Sasaki. Kau tentu tak mau memerlihatkan kaus milik Arima yang sekarang kau kenakan kepada para _doves,_ bukan? Haha."

Sontak, Haise mengedip-ngedip takjub. Menarik ujung kausnya dan menyadari selama dua hari belakangan ia terus meminjam pakaian lama Arima Kishou. Ia terkekeh kecil.

"Terima kasih, _special class_ Mado." ujar Haise sambil menundukkan wajah dalam-dalam.

"Ya ya. Cepatlah sebelum gelap."

Derap langkah si pemuda yang cepat semakin mengecil dan menghilang.

Akira Mado menenggak likuid yang secara ajaib terasa seperti membakar kerongkongan dan lambungnya perlahan. Ia tak peduli. Jika sedikit rasa mabuk bisa membuatnya melupakan dunia, ia rela melakukannya setiap saat. Ia tahu semuanya adalah kesemuan belaka. Sebab, esok hari akan kembali sama. Memutar rangkaian cerita yang tak pernah berubah.

Dalam tangisnya, wanita itu berbisik. Lirih dan penuh sesal.

Mengingat kata-kata Amon Kotaro saat itu.

' _Bunuh aku dan semua akan berakhir, Akira.'_

Cinta di mata Akira Mado adalah sesuatu yang tak dapat dipahaminya.

* * *

 **Sasaki Haise**

 **October, 23** **rd**

"…"

Aku menahan diri untuk tidak menoleh walau kini konsentrasiku seluruhnya terfokus pada mesin beroda empat milik Mado Akira ini. Di sebelah kanan, Arima Kishou tampak tenang dan diam. Suara deru mobil dan gesekan dengan aspal yang terdengar nyaring seakan tidak mengganggunya. Nyaris, kami tak saling bertukar opini. Kurasa, ia menyimpan segudang tanya yang ingin dikeluarkannya padaku dan menunggu hingga aku yang memulai garis konversasi. Tujuanku membawanya kemari bukanlah keinginanku semata. Akira- _san_ paham mengenai diriku—Kaneki Ken. Ia sudah tahu mengapa tempat ini menyimpan banyak kenangan bagi diriku selama duapuluh tahun.

Setelah menepikan mobil secara paralel, kami turun bersamaan. Kuhela nafas lega. Walau matahari sudah mulai menjorok ke barat, kafe : _re_ tampak masih bersinar terang. Syukurlah. Aku melirik ke arah Arima. Takut-takut.

"Ma-maafkan aku. Yang kulakukan tadi memang sangat-sangat-sangat tidak sopan, Arima- _san_. Dan—dan—aku tahu aku belum diperbolehkan untuk keluar. Maaf."

Sejujurnya, Arima bukanlah tipikal sosok yang memedulikan pendapat orang lain yang terkesan skeptis. Belasan anggota CCG yang turut mengekorinya petang tadi terpaksa menjadi saksi mata atas kelakuanku yang terlalu tiba-tiba. Perbuatanku memang sangat brutal. Menembus barikade petugas yang menyuruhku untuk pulang dan menyebaban keributan. Arima yang kebetulan baru saja keluar dari pintu elevator bersama rekan sesama _associate special class-_ nya mematung lama. Aku tak tahu sudah berapa lama ia memerhatikanku yang berbuat tantrum. Aku tahu setelah ini aku akan dapat marah besar, terlebih tatapan _special class_ Shimoguchi selalu tampak mengintimidasi.

Setelah penjelasan singkat, aku pun _sukses_ membawa lari sang _reaper._ Menggunakan _mini cooper_ milik atasanku—astaga. Hal mengesankan yang terjadi dalam tigapuluhdua tahun hidupnya, kurasa.

Aku mengharapkan jawaban tegas penolakan, namun yang terjadi adalah sebaliknya. Arima mengelus lembut puncak kepalaku. "Aku ingin secangkir _latte_. Bagaimana denganmu?"

Senyumku segera mengembang lebar. Kusambit lengan Arima sembari mendorong pintu : _re_ yang bergemerincing.

"Selamat datang di : _re_. Ah, Sasaki- _san_. Dan—"

Samar-samar memoriku bergulir. Warna birunya yang gelap, senyum dan resonansi suara miliknya. Aku tahu aku mengenalnya. Tetapi, _Kaneki_ tetap membisu. Ia berkata akulah yang berhak mencari tahu. Aku bersikap normal walau cara bartender di balik konter menatapku sangatlah menyudutkan. Seperti biasa. _Apa aku mengenal orang itu juga_.

"Oh, hai Kirishima- _san_. Sepertinya dinding rak semakin dipenuhi dengan lebih banyak buku ya?"

Gadis itu menyembunyikan sesuatu di balik senyum manisnya. Seolah ada kesedihan yang ditutupinya rapat-rapat setiap kali aku datang kemari.

"Ya. Semua berkat Sasaki- _san_ juga. Rekomendasi buku darimu cukup lumayan." jawabnya seraya menunjuk _spot_ di mana aku biasa menikmati kopiku. "Seperti biasa, huh?"

"Ya, tentu. _Americano_ tanpa gula dan—eh Arima- _san_?"

" _Frappe latte_."

" _Americano_ tanpa gula dan _frappe latte_. Kau ingin tambahan makanan kecil, tuan?" Aku menengok Arima. Ia menolak dengan halus. "Kami punya menu baru seperti _pie mapple_ dan _cheese velvet_."

"Tidak, terima kasih."

"Baiklah. Pesanan kalian akan datang dalam lima menit. Harap menunggu. Jika ada tambahan lagi, kau bisa memanggilku, Sasaki- _san_."

"Oke. _Sankyuu,_ Kirishima- _san_."

Airmata tidak dapat disembunyikan. Aku tahu itu. Gadis itu menangis, entah karena apa. Aku tidak mengusik _Kaneki_ kecil di sudut imajinasiku. Ia justru tidak memedulikanku dan melihatku sinis. Sepertinya ia menjadi lebih diam semenjak aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke CCG dan memilih 'tuk tetap sebagai Haise Sasaki. Ia membenciku, mungkin. Pengaruhku kini sudah terlalu kuat untuknya.

 _Sang ular telah memakan si kelabang dan gecko sekaligus*._

Arima terlihat menikmati pemandangan dari balik kaca kafe ini. Pejalan kaki di trotoar dan beberapa mobil yang berseliweran mulai terlihat sepi. Aturan jam malam di Distrik 1 dikeluarkan demi mengurangi tendensi penyerangan manusia oleh ghoul. Aku tahu satu hal dari cerita pria ini saat latihan berbulan-bulan lalu bersama Yukimura miliknya. Ia besar di distrik yang terbilang cukup damai ini. Kerlipan sinar polikromatis yang dahulu seringkali dapat dinikmatinya kian berkurang.

Ada sesuatu yang membebani pikirannya. Aku tidak ingin membuang waktu.

"Apa aku membuat masalah?"

Mendengarku, ia segera menoleh. Aku tertunduk lemas.

"Akira- _san_ datang ke apartemen siang tadi. Ia membawakanku titipan dari Saiko - _chan_ , lalu—"

"Yang terjadi maka terjadilah. Tidak usah kau pikirkan, Haise. Mungkin sudah saatnya memberimu ruang untuk kembali kemari. Maaf, aku terlalu membatasi dirimu." Seperti biasa, ia memotong.

" _I'ie!_ Arima- _san_ semestinya tak perlu meminta maaf. Justru akulah yang seharusnya berkata demikian. Arima- _san_ melakukan apa yang Arima- _san_ perlu lakukan. Dan aku… aku tidak tahu harus membalas apa. Aku bahkan melukaimu. Maaf." cicitku kecil. Memandangi ujung serbet dan menolak menatap Arima lurus-lurus.

"Terkadang ingatanku akan datang dan pergi. _Kaneki_ dalam diriku sudah lebih tenang. Tapi aku yakin _ia_ akan kembali berulah. Dan, aku tidak ingin _ia_ mengambil alih diriku yang sekarang. Aku ingin tetap menjadi Haise Sasaki. Apakah aku egois, Arima- _san_? Apakah aku harus membencimu karena telah menghapus eksistensi _Kaneki Ken_? Apa yang harus aku lakukan—aku tidak paham ke mana aku harus melangkahkan kakiku. Keberadaan ' _Eyepatch'_ membuatku ketakutan tetapi aku ingin mengenalnya dan memahaminya sebagaimana _Kaneki_ menyadari adanya diriku dalam pribadinya yang rapuh. Semuanya jadi membingungkan dan lagi… aku sudah melukai terlalu banyak orang di sekitarku."

"Aku… benar-benar egois, bukan?"

Sering aku menanyakan dalam hati bagaimana Arima melihatku dari balik cermin matanya yang kelabu. Ekspresinya yang datar dan tak pernah berubah sekalipun ia terluka sulit tertebak. Teka-teki yang hingga saat ini tak bisa dipecahkan.

"Kau masih ingat kisah pendek Kafka? Tentang makhluk separuh domba separuh kucing miliknya. Teori yang sangat menarik. Tetapi, ia tak pernah memikirkan apakah makhluk itu akan meninggalkannya. Di suatu saat yang tepat, ia yakin jika miliknya memutuskan untuk pergi selamanya darinya, maka itulah yang terbaik." jawabnya diselingi senyum yang benar-benar tipis. Terdapat pusaran kepasrahan di pelupuk kelabunya. "Hal yang sama terjadi pada _phoenix_. Untuk memulai kehidupan baru, ia harus melukai dirinya berulang kali. Namun, ia selalu tahu kepada siapa ia akan kembali."

"Keputusan itu ada di tanganmu, Haise. CCG memberiku instruksi di V14 dan aku tak menduga bahwa kau… begitu unik. Seharusnya kau musnah seperti takdir Yukimura atau IXA. Aku menyimak hal yang sebelumnya tak pernah kuhadapi. Kau… berbeda."

Mataku membulat. Nafasku tercekat. Ujung jemariku bergetar.

"Program _Quinx_ dimulai berkat dirimu. Jika pada akhirnya kau sudah lelah dengan semua ini, aku akan melepaskanmu. Kita bisa memulai lagi perkenalan ini di _jalan_ yang kau sukai. Walau aku yakin Yukimura akan menolak. _Ia_ sudah terlalu terikat denganmu."

' _Apa yang membuat quinque bergerak begitu luwes di tangan pemiliknya?'_

Aku berusaha menarik senyum di bibirku yang kering. Teringat dengan pertanyaan Yoshitoki- _san_ saat Arima memberiku Yukimura sebagai hadiah. _Quinque_ yang hanya mampu dikontrol oleh pemiliknya sendiri. Namun, Arima mempercayakan setengah dari Yukimura pada Hirako Take- _san._ Ia berkata bahwa ituadalah bukti nyata kesetiaan. Sepertiga dari tubuh Yukimura kini milikku. Arima tidak berkata apa-apa. Apa yang membuat Yukimura bersedia menerimaku yang diciptakan hanya sebagai monster ini—Yoshitoki- _san_ tidak menjawabnya untukku. Ia justru menunjuk sosok sang _reaper_ seolah semua jawaban atas pertanyaannya ada pada diri pria itu.

"Aku masih ingin mempelajari banyak hal darimu, Haise. Di usiaku saat ini, kurasa sudah begitu terlambat untukku mengenali emosi yang manusia normal miliki. Fura mengatakan hal aneh semenjak aku mulai mengenalmu. Semenjak aku membawamu dari V14. Ia tak pernah mengatakannya padaku apa yang berubah dari diriku sejak saat itu. Mungkin, ini semua ada hubungannya dengan keberadaan _Kaneki Ken_."

Ini bukan kali pertama Arima menyebut namaku di masa lalu. Samar-sama kudengar ia memanggilku dengan nama itu saat aku memberontak di luar kendali. Entah mengapa suara lembut itu masih terekam baik di memoriku.

"Terima kasih, Haise. Pertemuan singkat ini memiliki arti yang besar."

Dentum di dadaku berubah cepat. Mencekik dan mengikat jantungku seperti remasan yang kuat. Arima mengatakan hal itu seolah ia akan mengucapkan salam perpisahan. Aku tahu sebentar lagi aku akan lari darinya. Akira mengatakan hal yang sama. Yang berhak menentukan segalanya hanyalah aku seorang. Tapi… bagaimana jika aku sendiri tak ingin pergi ke manapun. Bagaimana jika aku tak ingin Kaneki Ken kembali lagi. Bagaimana jika aku ingin menguasai tubuh ini lebih dari derai airmata bocah berambut salju itu.

Alisku mengerut kasar. Wajahku tertunduk lebih dalam. Buku-buku jemariku memutih saat kuremasnya erat-erat. Lagi-lagi aku memilih emosional mengambil alih panel kewarasanku.

' _Aku… aku tidak ingin kita menjadi musuh. Aku ingin tetap berada di sampingmu. Aku tidak ingin menjadi siapapun. Aku hanya ingin…'_

Rasa hangat menjalar dari sudut mataku. Jemarinya yang pucat menghapus bulir kristal yang terjatuh. Aku tidak sadar sudah merengek seperti bayi hari ini. Memalukan.

"Kau tidak harus menjadi siapapun saat berhadapan denganku. Karena—"

Suara langkah kaki kian mendekat. Aroma kopi menggelitik syaraf penghiduku. Satu-satunya likuid yang bersahabat baik dengan perutku dan aku benar-benar merindukannya. Kuangkat wajahku kembali. Segalanya tampak berbayang-bayang—ah mungkin karena efek airmata. Aku mencerna baik-baik jawaban pria ini. Tentang betapa tidak sempurnanya ia walau semua orang menyebutnya sosok yang sangat dekat dengan karakter dewa. Ya, dewa kematian tepatnya.

"…kita sama-sama ingin menutup luka. Tak peduli siapa kau dan aku."

"Jika kau bersedia untuk tinggal lebih lama, aku akan sangat menghargainya, Haise."

 _Aku—_

"Arima- _san…_ "

— _ingin mengenalmu._

' _Jangan katakan janji yang kau sendiri tak bisa pegang seumur hidupmu, Haise.'_

 _Ya, aku tahu itu, Akira-san_. _Karena itulah…_

"Aku akan tetap di sini, Arima- _san._ Aku akan tetap di sini hingga sudah saatnya kau menginginkanku pergi."

Keputusan ini tidak sepihak. Arima memahaminya dan akupun tak bisa mengumbar sumpah yang aku tak tahu hingga kapan bisa kugenggam. Aku masih ingin mempelajari banyak hal dari sosok pria ini. Dan, ia meminta hal yang sama dariku.

Kami terdiam. Lalu, aku terkekeh entah karena apa. Seolah beban yang menggantung di dasar perutku telah menghilang.

" _Ano.._. pesananmu, Sasaki- _san._ Secangkir _Americano_ tanpa gula dan _frappe latte._ "

Kirishima tiba dengan kopi buatannya. Perasaan nyaman ini tak pernah kudapatkan selain dari kafe miliknya. Seakan masa laluku sebagian besar berasal dari aroma kopinya.

"Seperti biasa, kopi buatan : _re_ adalah yang terbaik. Kurasa, aku menitikkan air mata lagi. _Gomen_. Haha."

Gadis itu mematung sepersekian detik. Tetapi, ia menyunggingkan senyumnya yang ceria. Tak ada kebohongan di sana, bisa kutebak bagaimana ia menatapku dan Arima. Sesuatu hal telah mengubahnya. Seolah… ia telah melepaskan sesuatu yang membebani pundak dan hatinya.

Sesuatu yang mengharuskannya untuk terus berbohong.

Kuharap ia akan baik-baik saja.

Aku melakukan hal yang sama.

Melepaskan bukan berarti membuangnya. Sebab, masih ada orang lain yang bersedia membuka tangannya untuk menerimamu. Apa adanya.

Kuharap, di saat yang tepat, aku bisa melebur semua memori-memori itu dan menjadikannya bagian dari diriku yang unik.

Cinta bagiku memiliki definisi yang relatif.

Karena, aku dan ia terlalu berbeda.

Aku ingin memahaminya lebih baik lagi.

* * *

 ** _Fin_**

* * *

 **Discussion:**

 _Crossbreed_ —secara harafiah berarti half blood atau makhluk yang terlahir dari dua jenis spesies yang berbeda. Untuk lebih lengkap baca Crossbreed milik Franz Kafka.

 _Cochlea_ —penjara bawah tanah CCG yang berlokasi di Distrik 23. Ibarat Azkaban atau Alcatraz bagi ghoul

 _Ainu_ —suku unik yang hidup di pulau Hokkaido, Jepang. Kaneki menyebut Arima adalah Ainu (lihat panel di ch 139).

 _Sang ular telah memakan si kelabang dan gecko sekaligus_ —di chapter 41 :re terlihat panel di mana Haise dilukiskan sebagai ular di antara kelabang dan gecko. Berdasar mitologi china dan teori yang bertebaran, ular merupakan bentuk paling sempurna dari suatu karakter. Haise adalah perpaduan antara Rize, Yamori dan Kaneki Ken. Dianggap berhasil mengendalikan kekuatan ghoul-nya, ia pun diibaratkan sebagai ular. Kelabang adalah Kaneki dan gecko adalah Yamori.

 ** _Thanks for reading!_**


End file.
